Mischievous Marauders
by Teddy1008
Summary: A series of one-shots of the Marauders and their mischief and pranks from Year One to Year Seven.
1. The Giant Squid

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**This story takes place in the Marauders' third year. This is the one-shot of how the giant squid was made. My idea, but characters belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"Is this a smart idea?"<p>

"Shut up, Remus," a boy with curly long hair ordered. His gray eyes were sparkling mischievously. "Just get working."

Remus, who had light brown hair and amber eyes, frowned. "How come Peter and I have to do the squid catching, Sirius?" he protested. "It's cold. I don't want to go in the water."

"I don't know, either. How come Remus and Peter have to do it, James?" Sirius turned to the grinning boy with the messy black hair and hazel-eyes.

"Because I don't want to go in the water, and Sirius is supposed to get the container ready," James answered. He chuckled a bit nervously when Remus shot him a furious glare, but waved it away. "Get started, Rem, Pete."

Remus, grumbling, waved his wand over himself and cast a waterproofing charm over himself and Peter. He waded into the water, shivering a bit. He was waterproof, but he could still feel the water. Remus waited, eyes sweeping over the water. A flicker of movement caught his sharp eyes and he yelled, "_Accio_!"

Remus spluttered as a clump of seaweed splattered itself over its face. He ripped it off furiously and heard James and Sirius roaring with laughter. Even Peter was chuckling a bit. The small mousy boy had given up and he had been sitting beside James, watching Remus. Remus made a rude hand gesture at James, making him roar even harder. He took out his wand and bellowed, "_Accio_ Squid!"

A slimy, disgusting squid sprang into his hands. "Eww!" Remus flung the small squid at James, who yelped. Sirius slammed the huge jar container down and captured the squid. Remus hurried forward, wiping squid slime over his trousers. He pointed his wand at the jar, filling it with water. Sirius, nodding with satisfaction, shrunk the jar and put it in his pocket.

"Let's get back. We're done here," James said. Remus glowered at James the entire way.

* * *

><p>"All right. If everything goes as planned, the squid will squirt out its disgusting ink all over Malfoy and teach him a lesson," Remus announced.<p>

"Pretty-boy Malfoy is going to get it tonight!" Sirius said, grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes. "If things go wrong, we'll most likely get splattered with ink and we'll be caught. Most likely Professor Minnie will catch us and then we'll get a month of detention."

"Or just act innocent," Peter suggested.

"That wouldn't work, it'd look suspicious-" Remus began.

"Peter! The Marauders are NEVER innocent!" James exclaimed. "We stir up trouble and we're proud of it."

"Not me," Remus mumbled.

"Well, then, we'll have to change that," Sirius put in, grinning. Remus' eyes widened a bit. "Tonight we're going to watch Malfoy get it! We'll hide under a Disillusion Charm and watch. That'll teach Remus the point that we are the Marauders, proud and strong."

"I don't want to see Malfoy naked," Peter protested.

"I don't want to get in trouble," Remus growled.

"Can't hear you, Remy!" Sirius sang. He and James sprang up and skipped away. Peter scurried after them, leaving Remus standing in the hall, eyes wide and face pale.

* * *

><p>"Silver Wings," James whispered. The door to the Prefects' bathroom opened. "<em>Engorgio<em>!" The squid swelled up to double its normal size. James pointed his wand at one of the pipes where the soap came out. He cast a Disillusion Charm over the Marauders.

"Do we have to do this?" Remus pleaded. He was blending in with the background, but the other three could just imagine the begging look on his face.

"Yes," James answered. His eyes were fixed on the door. "Now shut up."

Just a second after he said that, Lucius Malfoy walked in. He undressed, making Remus blush and look away, before he walked into the water. Just as the Marauders hoped for, he turned on the soap pipes. Nothing came out, then came a rumble. Remus' eyes widened in horror. "The squid's ink and bigger body are interacting with the soap," he whispered into James' ear.

"Get out!" James hissed at the others. They scurried away, Sirius muttering the counter-charm to the Disillusion Charm, ignoring Malfoy's yelp. The squid's ink exploded. The Marauders froze, splattered with ink. Malfoy, face beet red, redressed himself and scrambled out. All five of them were splattered with disgusting sticky ink. The squid began to grow.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius spluttered as the squid swelled up more and more.

"What the hell did you four do?" Malfoy roared, eyes flashing furiously.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here!" Peter wailed. The squid was now as tall as the ceiling and was clambering toward them. The Marauders and Malfoy burst out of the Prefect's bathroom. Passing students stopped and stared. The squid clambered over them. Remus shuddered as the tentacles brushed his entire body. Students screamed and ran out of the way.

"_Confringo_!" James bellowed, waving his wand.

Though most of the spell bounced off the squid's transparent body, it still blew the squid outside. Remus thought quickly. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" He swished and flicked his wand. The squid rose into the air. Remus hovered the squid above the water and allowed it to drop, where it sank underwater, most likely to go find a new home.

"Wicked!" Sirius and James chorused.

"Disgusting," Remus grumbled, staring in distaste at his slimy school robes.

"Weird," Peter put in.

"Detention."

They turned around to see Professor McGonagall glowering at them.

Remus sighed and followed his friends to the Transfiguration teacher's office. Well, he should probably get used to it. There were still four years with the Marauders to go.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Story of the Giant Squid.<strong>

**Please review and I'll keep writing!**


	2. Fireworks in the Sky

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**This is the story of the Marauders and the Fireworks. Characters are JK Rowling's, story plot is mine. Marauders are in second year.**

* * *

><p>"Must we do this, James?" Remus grumbled.<p>

"Yes!" James, Sirius, and Peter cried, making his ears ring. Remus scowled and continued. The four Marauders were walking through the secret passageway which led to Hogsmeade. Remus lifted the stone tile, grunting. He peered out and saw nothing. He clambered out and the others followed quickly.

"All right, now let's get going," Sirius said impatiently, hopping from foot to foot.

"Always the impatient one, aren't you, Siri?" Remus grumbled. He threw a hand forward and caught the back of James' school robe.

"What?" James demanded, scowling. Remus put a finger to his lips and ducked down, grabbing Peter, James, and Sirius down as well. Professor McGonagall and Professor Trinket, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, walked past the shop they were in.

"Close, Remy," Sirius whispered, standing up when the teachers were out of sight.

"Call me that again and I'll blow your head off," Remus growled, but headed out of the shop. The shop they had been in were Honeydukes Sweet Shop, and Remus gave himself a reminder to buy some chocolate before they went. Remus pulled his scarf tighter against his neck, shivering a bit. He prayed that it wouldn''t snow or their plan would fail.

"...mus. Remus! REMY-POO!"

Remus jumped and spun around, scowling. "Don't. Call. Me. That. Again!" Remus snarled, grabbing James' robe and punctuating his words with shakes. He let James drop to the ground. Peter quickly helped him up.

"Temper, Remus," Sirius tsked. "Really, is it your furry little problem again?"

"Hush!" Remus spat. "Don't call IT that!" The other three Marauders had figured out that Remus was a werewolf about three months ago, and tried their best to help him. Meanwhile, Remus tended to spit and snarl at them on the days near the full moon. James, Sirius, and Peter had taken great enjoyment in telling other students that Remus had a troublesome rabbit at home after students questioned them whenever they mentioned 'Remus' furry little problem.

"Excuse me, but that's the code name we came up with, and we all agreed on it-"

"Not all of us! I remember refusing," Remus spat back at Sirius. "It's a horrible name and I-"

"Stop that squabbling, you two, before we get caught," James interrupted. "Hurry up, I'm getting cold."

Remus, grumbling and glaring at Sirius, stormed into Zonko's Joke Shop.

* * *

><p>At dinner, everyone including the teachers kept giving the Marauders suspicious looks. It had been a Saturday, there had been no pranks, not even a single sight of the Marauders until now. They had had to be planning something. James got out his broom and said to Sirius, quite loudly, "Let's go, Sirius. I want to fly a bit to practice my skills." That was all he had to say. The moment James and Sirius stepped out of the Great Hall, students rushed after them, talking excitedly. The only full table were the Slytherins.<p>

"Let's start," Remus breathed to Peter. Peter dashed after the crowd and Remus stood up. He paused and looked back. "Just so you know, Professors, you might want to come outside in about five minutes or so." Without giving a chance for them to reply, Remus darted out. "Did you get them?" Remus demanded.

Peter nodded. He held out some to Remus. Remus accepted and beckoned Peter. They both headed toward the Astronomy Tower. By the time they got there, some were admiring James and Sirius' flying, while others, such as the teachers, looked around nervously. "I think we can start," Remus said.

He got out his wand and tapped the container he was holding. Peter did the same. "Ready?" Both boys opened the containers. Fireworks shot out of them and burst in the sky. James and Sirius flew over to them and landed beside them, releasing their own fireworks. Some students gasped and the girls screamed with delight. Teachers were staring, eyes wide.

Remus struggled to get the last firework out of his bag. He handed to James, whose eyes widened. "Merlin, Remus! When did you get stuff like this?" Remus smirked but didn't reply. James tapped the container and opened it. A phoenix came out, then a centaur, and then a cat, a dog, a wolf, a rat, an elephant, and the biggest, a dragon. The dragon roared as it whizzed into the air. It exploded, spelling a huge 'M', for the Marauders.

"Brilliant, Remy," James and Sirius chorused.

"When did you get that?" Peter asked.

"When you James was mooning over Lily and you two were trying to drag him away from her." Remus grinned.

When the Marauders headed down from the Astronomy Tower, they were met by Professor McGonagall. "Well, Professor?" James asked.

"What is this time?" Sirius said.

"Detention?" James suggested.

"Points taken away?" Remus put in.

"Confinement to Gryffindor Tower?" Peter said.

Professor McGonagall paused, then said, "You four have detention with me tomorrow at eight o'clock in the evening." She turned to walk away, then paused and said, "Five points to the four of you for those excellent fireworks, though I'm dreading of how you got them." She turned and walked stiffly away.

The Marauders stared after her, mouths open in surprise. "She likes us," James said at last.

"A vast improvement, don't you think, James?" Sirius agreed.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Marauders and the Fireworks.<strong>

**Review and I'll keep writing! Thanks to my first reviewer, 'not really sane fairy'.**


End file.
